Talk:Natsumi Sora
Enough Normally I just over look all of your articles, but I cannot do it anymore after looking at this character. Out of all of the thing you have created this character is one of the most ridiculously overpowered I have seen, and that's bad considering all of your other stuff is overpowered as well. I am giving you one week to fix this character or it will be deleted.-- Omega Sigma Talk to me View works 20:54, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I do not see how this character is overpowered..So do you mind explaining please?~User:Beserkchart486 You want a list? Alright. 1) This character can learn any Kekkei Genkai and the jutsu involved just by LOOKING at another human being. No super power stealing forbidden jutsu that uses dead bodies, this technique steals KG just by seeing a person in the streets. 2) She is utterly immune to fire jutsu, including Amaterasu, the strongest fire jutsu. Not to mention that Incineration Release is pretty much a more overpowered version of Amaterasu. 3) She has the ability to negate all damage done to her and deal it to her enemy. She can completely nullify your attack, and make it kill you instead. That's overpowered beyond belief. 4) She has an even more advanced version of the Hydration Technique, allowing her to turn herself into element she wants. 5) She has a 5 (The highest rank) in most every stat. 6) She's a U-rank ninja. She is supposedly so powerful they had to create a new ninja rank above Kage just for her. 7) She wields indestructible swords that nullify the enemy's ability to use jutsu. And these blades are coated in a mega poison. --ConmanWolf 20:12, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the list ConamnWolf this character is ridiculous in every way. I wouldn't care if she and one or two of theses abilities by, but having all is unneeded. It's funny because Ace is worse then this. -- Omega Sigma Talk to me View works 20:54, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Its called TRANSDUCTION - turning one form of energy into another. I've been working on this article lately to fix stuff like this, and here people are making it worst. Give me time. Let me fix the problem. Don't make it bigger than it is. And Ace is not worst than this. He doesn't have her kekkei genkai, he can't even do half the things she can. Every character I make has a weakness, and some of your characters have exploited those weaknesses and proved than you could bring Ace to his knees, just stand back and think - Give me time...... --Princeharris1993 22:14, June 21, 2012 (UTC) The reason I brought Ace into this is because of his overpowered jutsu and tools that he has. I wouldn't care if they were spread out among multiple characters, but him having them all makes him look overpowered. The main reason why I'm saying this is because they are interesting characters, and I don't want to be deleted. If any of the other mods saw your stuff, it most likely would be deleted without a warning. -- Omega Sigma Talk to me View works 22:58, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback, that's all I need to know. BTW, hows Natsumi Sora now? Should I ditch more stuff or what? --Princeharris1993 23:03, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, I haven't interacted with Natsumi too much, that ocular Chakra Duplication, is something that has to be fixed. And has Prodigy quoted to me, "A Character cannot have two Dōjutsu" (Well Shoji had Byaku and Sharin, I had to take away Sharingan). Threat Level 20/20, I wouldn't take it seriously, but these small things can create a major fight (in the near future maybe). Now she has incineration Release: Ambient Ionization (infinite degree Celsius, OMG), and she doesn't have inci release (which is Ace's KG) (and after reading this, I know you are going to put that Natsumi has Inci release because of her OCD). Thank You for reading my comment, which I guess will neve be taken seriously, --This is me, Jaison Clinton Castelino 11:28, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry for the sudden attack on your OCD, I neve really went to read Natsumi's OCD powers, if she has a nice limit on her powers, I think the admins can leave it aside--This is me, Jaison Clinton Castelino 11:31, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I removed Incineration Release already, she doesn't have that anymore. I'll take away the Phantom Dojutsu, as well, as I havn't even made a page for it, which makes it much easier to remove from her page. --Princeharris1993 11:51, June 22, 2012 (UTC)